


Bro Code

by SweetLoving



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Bruises, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk, Dominant Louis, F/M, Famous Louis, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Love Bites, Marking, POV Female Character, POV Louis, POV Third Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Teasing, gemma styles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoving/pseuds/SweetLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thought it was logical and obvious that as a best friend you never touched the other's sister or ex girlfriend, that's until he walked in on Louis shamelessly fucking his sister, Gemma. </p><p>I had to wreck her, I had to fuck her, I needed her, that was all I could think of right now. My dick was slowly growing bigger and thicker in my pants, it felt like they were about to rip apart, I mentally cussed myself out for wearing so tight jeans today, but who knew I would stumble over a half-naked Styles’. I figured I did enough of small talking with myself for the day; it’s now or never, so no more wasting time. With a nod I said “yeah sounds actually pretty good to me, don’t have anything else to do anyways.” I made sure she got the hint, nice and subtle, I wasn’t aiming for creepy rather for cheeky. I walked up to her and brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. A faint blush crept up her cheeks, making me chuckle low and slow. “I know this might come off wrong, but have you ever thought about having sex in your brother’s bed? You know to pay him back for everything he has ever done to you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Code

Louis‘ clenched his right hand into a tight and small fist, slowly bringing it up to the wooden door. He’s knuckles met the dark wood; the noise echoed through the rather small garden as he kept knocking against the main door. With a loud sigh he decided to just let himself in, after all Harry trusted him enough to hand him a spare key, he slid the key into the lock and twisted it before slowly and carefully pushing the door open. “Harry?”, he called out, loud enough that his voice was audible in the whole house, yet no response. Not even chanting the curly haired boy’s name got him an answer. He shrugged his shoulders in an annoyed manner “Harry could really be something else”, ran through his occupied mind as his feet led him down the long hallway. “Where the bloody hell is he? We were fucking supposed to meet up to finish writing this song. Idiot.”, he muttered not really aware he was saying those things out loud, also not really paying attention where he was walking that was until he bumped into a wet and warm body. 

Gemma’s POV  
Wet and warm I stepped out of the shower, humming a random tune as I grabbed the towel to dry my body. Over the last few years I have gotten quite a few nice comments and compliments about my figure, I heard that my boobs where nicely formed and round, and just the right size, which was about a handful, my nipples that were always perky, just like Harry’s, drew the most attention to the few boys that where lucky enough to see them. But I think what people loved most about my body were me long and almost never ending legs, they weren’t too thin but also not too bulky, just the right shape. All in all I was confident enough to tell myself I had a fit and toned body. I shook all these weird thoughts out of my head with a furrow to my eyebrows, by now I was standing in front of the mirror and had just finished applying a bit of makeup.  
I thought I heard footsteps outside in the hallway, remembering Harry was away for the whole day, I shrugged the odd feeling out of my mind, as I put my hair into a messy ponytail not bothering to put any effort into this. With the towel still wrapped around my slightly wet body I walked out of the bathroom, jamming to the music I was currently listening to on my iPod. I was about to reach Harry’s room when someone bumped into me. My eyes quickly darted up to meet a pair of blue orbs that where slightly wide from shock, at least that’s what was most reasonable to me. “Wh-what are you doing here?” I stammered out as my fingers lost grip of the towel causing it to fall down and show of my tits and perky nipples, my cheeks turned red in embarrassment as I quickly re-covered my chest with the towel but forgot to cover my back and firm, round ass with it. “Harry and I were supposed to meet here.”, the words left his lips in a low and raspy tone, sending chills down my spine. “he isn’t here for the day” I gulped loudly “he must have forgotten, but uhm, yeah if you’d like we could spend some time together, you know get to know each other properly.” I said with a shrug. He just nodded and sent me a wide and cheeky smirk. 

Louis’ POV:  
My eyes slowly and shamelessly scanned her almost naked and in goose bumps covered body. Beauty really ran in the Styles’ family, from Harry’s mum to Gemma and him, I would do them all without giving it a second thought. This was the first time I was actually happy that Harry was nowhere to be seen, I just hoped that would stay this way until his sister came undone under me, her body covered in sweat as she pants heavily. Fuck, I felt like I was going mental, and all the blood rushing to my dick was not a big help either. A quiet groan escaped my slightly chapped lips, before I darted my tongue across them to moist them. I had to wreck her, I had to fuck her, I needed her, that was all I could think of right now. My dick was slowly growing bigger and thicker in my pants, it felt like they were about to rip apart, I mentally cussed myself out for wearing so tight jeans today, but who knew I would stumble over a half-naked Styles’. I figured I did enough of small talking with myself for the day; it’s now or never, so no more wasting time. With a nod I said “yeah sounds actually pretty good to me, don’t have anything else to do anyways.” I made sure she got the hint, nice and subtle, I wasn’t aiming for creepy rather for cheeky. I walked up to her and brushed some hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. A faint blush crept up her cheeks, making me chuckle low and slow. “I know this might come off wrong, but have you ever thought about having sex in your brother’s bed? You know to pay him back for everything he has ever done to you.” I eyed her curiously, hoping I didn’t scare her off with this question, but according to her biting her plump bottom lip I didn’t. 

Within a few seconds the two of them stumbled into the bedroom and Gemma was pinned down on the bed with Louis on top of her, he leaned down to press his lips firmly on hers, moving them teasingly slow. Her fingers tangled in his hair on the back of his neck, tugging at it and pulling him closer, letting him know she wanted more, and she was ready and eager for more. Their tongues fought for dominance, rubbing up against one another’s, swirling slowly around almost as if they were dancing a dirty tango. It nearly felt as if his hands were all over her body, one second they grabbed her boobs, giving them a gentle squeeze, the next Gemma heard herself moaning shakily as his hand trailed up on her right inner thigh. Their legs were tangled, as she rubbed up against his left thigh, pressing her already wet pussy against his jeans, leaving a rather big stain. The towel was long gone and laying on the floor somewhere in Harry’s messy bedroom.  
Louis’ lips curiously kissed along her jawline and pressing a kiss to where her jaw and neck met, before they trailed down her neck, on the outlook for her sweet spot. After sucking and nipping on various spot a loud moan let him know he found what he was looking for, eagerly he nibbled on the skin, tugging on it and letting it snap back, smirking at the love bite that was created. One hickey wasn’t enough, he wanted to mark her body. Eager to fulfill the task of marking the beautiful girl with the already flushed face underneath him, he sucked on her collarbone, several love bites were visible as he trailed his tongue slowly down to her boobs, he looked up and in an instant his eyes found hers. Lust flickered through her eyes as her hand reached down to tug at his hair harshly, which earned a deep and husky groan from the Doncaster lad. His short but skilled tongue flicked over her nipple while his right thumb pressed into her other nipple with every tug or suck on her nipple she got wetter and wetter, Gemma was ready to burst into flames. “Please, let me feel you Lou, please fuck me, do me good.”, she moaned out pleadingly, and of course he couldn’t say no to that, so he sat up rather quickly, with his head slightly spinning and his thumb still pressed into her right nipple. His left hand trailed down the center of her chest, with each brush of his fingertips he sent tingles straight down to her pussy, by spreading her legs wider, putting her feet flat on the bed and bending her knees Harry’s sister let Louis know she was serious about what she said just a few moments ago.  
Small little moans left Gemma’s lips as Louis’ long fingers slide up and down her pussy, turning her pussy from wet into soaking “Damn, who knew a pussy could be this juicy.” he mumbled, his eyes not leaving her pink pussy. She gripped his wrist and desperately pushed his finger into her, she sighed relieved and started to rock back on his finger, wanting or more like needing to feel it all the way inside of her tight self. Louis gladly pushed another finger into her soaking pussy; he built up a rather fast rhythm of pumping his fingers in and out, rolling his wrist every now and then just to hear her whimper his name. Curious fingers explored her pussy, fingertips brushed down her walls making her moan loudly, and hungry eyes watched her chest rise and fall. Without a warning he pulled his fingers out and brought them up to her lips, tracing them ever so softly and slowly. Gemma got the hint, she smirked slightly before she sucked his digits into her mouth, moaning around them and locking eyes with Louis. His teeth dug into his swollen bottom lip, “fuck, that’s hot.”, he cussed out under his breath as he felt her tongue flick over his fingertips, with a ‘pop’ he removed his fingers from her warm and wet mouth.  
Gemma’s hands reached down to fiddle with the hem of the twenty-two year old man’s shirt, with a swift movement she pulled it over his head and off, tossing it carelessly on the floor. Her eyes darted down his chest and slowly back up with a smirk forming on her lips, it was obvious that she liked what she saw and Louis clearly didn’t mind that. She clumsily unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, he lifted himself off the bed and slid the trousers down to his ankles, letting them pool there before kicking them off.  
His erection was pressed up against his lower stomach, he was leaking pre cum which was more than visible on his boxers. Gemma’s small thumbs hooked into the waistband of the briefs, tugging them down so that he could as well kick them off his feet. She bite her lip for a short moment before she started to chew on her bottom lip, alone the sound of his boner slapping up against his abs was nearly too much for her. She hungrily stared at his hard member as she wrapped her fingers around the base, letting them slide up and down his shaft teasingly slow. Louis nuzzled his face into her hair, which muffled his moans, his hand reached between her legs, two fingers on either side of her pussy’s entrance and he spread the pink and wet pussy apart. “Let me fuck you. Now.”, left his mouth in a dark tone, she wasn’t capable of saying anything so she just nodded, moaning quietly. Louis sat up, and leaned over Gemma to open the first drawer of the nightstand to their right. His hand roamed through it for the search of a condom, and luckily they found one seconds later, he sat up on his knees and opened the wrapper, tossing its remains on the floor. Blue eyes met green orbs as he rolled the condom on. Wasn’t it kind of ironic that Louis, Harry’s best friend, fucked his sister, in his room, with one of his condoms? Louis just chuckled quietly to himself at that thought. 

Gemma POV:  
My breathing hitched in the back of my throat as I felt his hard-on rub up and down my pussy. After what felt like an eternity of teasing he finally thrust into me. My fingers instantly dug into his shoulders, causing him to groan. God damn it; how could a single groan be this hot? Slowly I trailed my right hand down to his biceps gripping onto it firmly as I push myself back on his cock. He was so huge I could feel my pussy stretch open with every stroke he did. I lifted my hips up from the bed and moved them up and down; by the way he moaned and squeezed his eyes shut I could tell he was enjoying this just as much as I was. “Let me take you from behind.”, he murmured lustfully into my ear. I pushed him off me and hissed quietly to myself at the loss of contact. I got on all four and gripped onto the headboard with my right hand. My head turned around to look at him, as soon as I saw him looking I wiggled my ass around which earned me a hard slap on it, I moaned his name loudly.

Louis positioned himself behind the beautiful and sweaty girl, his hands spread her ass cheeks apart, he cussed at the sight of her spread wide open. Trailing his small hands to her waist he gripped on to it with his fingers curling around it. The slapping of his balls against her skin was barely audible under loud moans and the heavy panting as his dick slid back into her warm and tight pussy. His right hand rubbed up her side and down to her tits, he brushed his palm gently over the nipples, causing Gemma to moan his name ever so sweetly. He grabbed her right boob, rubbing his thumb over her nipple, before tugging on it with his thumb and index finger; he slowly twisted the perky nipple between his two fingers.  
Louis’ POV  
Gemma’s ass slapping against my lower stomach drove me crazy, it was so full and round and I just couldn’t take my eyes off it, I wanted to stare at it forever, the same obviously goes for her dripping and rosy pussy, that felt amazing and tight around my thick cock. She circled her hips in the rhythm of my thrusts, making me moan her name over and over again. “Fuck Gemma, your pussy feels so fucking good.”, left my mouth between loud moans. I was already on the edge and every thrust nearly pushed me over it. I reached my hand forward to fist her hair from behind and pulled her head back to see her flushed face, with a few tugs on her hair and some hard strokes right into her g-spot I had her squirting all over my dick, pushing me over the edge as well.

“Gemma, are you in-“ Harry nonchalantly said as he entered his bedroom, he cut himself off midsentence as soon as he saw what was going on in front of him. His eyes were wide in shock and his jaw dropped. He blinked a few times just to make sure he really just witnessed Louis, his best mate, jizzing into his big sister. With every passing second he grew angrier, but who could really blame him. “Louis William Tomlinson, what the fuck is wrong with you? Going around and fucking my sister. What about the bloody bro code, you know that your best friends ex or sister is taboo.” he yelled at the top of his lungs, by now Gemma and Louis were looking at him, shock written all over their faces. As Louis didn’t seem to budge, Harry stormed over to the both of them and yanked him off his sister pushing him off the bed. With a last bitter fuck you he was out of the room, leaving the two dumbfounded. Yet seconds later they recovered from their shock and a small thank you left Gemma’s lips that were curved into a cheeky smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like requesting smut, feel free to do so:  
> http://poundingyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
